What Happened?
by GeekyOtaku
Summary: Vriska moves to a new town and so far she hates it. She meets a girl named Kanaya who caused her accident when she was little, and her older sister can never seem to stop talking. I suck at summaries, I'm sorry. This is a Vriska x Kanaya fanfic. Rated T for language. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Vriskan fanfiction so if you don't like it, remember that this is my first one. And if you don't ship Vriska and Kanaya, then you probably won't like this, but if you do then enjoy! I also plan to make more POV's so this is just Vriska's. I hope you like this!**

**Vriska's POV**

Shit. You wake up in a messy bed with the sound of an alarm clock ringing in your ears. You sigh and hit the snooze button lazily. You glance at it. Crap! The bold,red letters shining bright off of the small, black screen say 7:30! You only have 30 minutes to get to school. And to make things worse, it's your first day.

Your name is Vriska Serket. You just moved to a new town, and so far, you hate it. It's practically empty. You are a sophomore in highschool, and moving in the middle of the semester, is not a very wise choice, but your mother believes it will be good for you. The only reason you moved in the first place, was because you got in way too many fights at your last school. Your mother seems to think the best thing to solve that problem was moving to no where. This place is seriously a dump! It has a small population, humid air, and it's just plain boring as hell.  
You get out of bed quickly, and throw on a black t-shirt, some jeans, and some black sneakers. You never really cared about fashion or any of that shit. You grab your glasses and grey jacket and head out the door after yelling goodbye to your mother who is probably still asleep. Oh well. You can always just text her when you get to school. The town is so small, you can just walk to school, as that's what most kids did in this perticular school. The last school you went to, you had to ride the bus, which sucked. So, atleast this is a little bit better. You look around. No one is there. You guess it's because school is going to start soon, and everybody is probably already there, talking amongst their friends and chatting up a storm about stupid shit. But you don't care about that. You just want to get school over with already. You click your phone on to look at the time. The bright, little screen shows 7:52. Ugh. You are for sure going to be late. You walk faster, and can see the school building up ahead. A small,red brick building stands in the distance. You smirk and walk slower. There is no way you are going to like this.  
You finally reach the building and cautiously open the glass door and walk in. You look at your phone. 8:06. Shit. You pull out the schedual you got from your mother, who went by the school to pick it up yesterday, out of your pocket and unfold it lazily. Lets see...english class is first. You sigh and look for the classroom. Finally you find it after several minutes of looking around the empty halls. You hesitantly open the wooden door and you see many eyes turn quickly to your direction. You adjust your glasses. You know people are staring at it. You just know it. You know people are staring at the black patch covering your left glasses lens.  
When she was little, she had an accident. One day, she was only 7 at the time, she was playing on the play ground of the school she went to in grade school. She was picking on this one crippled kid.  
"What are ya gonna do? Get up and punch me?!", Vriska said to the powerless boy in his wheel chair. She laughed at him and pushed him down out of his wheel chair laughing and smirking. Suddenly a girl with short glasses came up from behind Vriska and punched her in the face. Vriska fell down to the ground just laying there, wide eyed. Then she let out a loud scream and got up and ran away. As she was running, she closed her eyes and cupped her hands over her face where the girl punched her, not looking where she was going. Vriska suddenly took her hands off of her face to see where the hell she was going, and ran into a sharp end of a needle, sticking out from the hood of a car. Since she was short at the time, it hit her right in her left eye. She froze and felt the blood running down her red face. Then fell back on her back and started screaming terribly, shaking seizurishly. She gripped the grass with one hand, and gripped the left side of her head in terrible pain. The needle didn't go too far in. Had it went a couple inches farther, though she would've been stabbed through her brain, and she would've died.  
You now wear a black patch on your left glasses lens because of it. You got a glass eye, but you hate to show it. It seems like a symbol of weakness to you, so you keep it covered up. You look around the room for the teacher, and see a tall man with a green tie on looking at you confused. He picks up a clip board with some papers attached to it, and widens his eyes, then looks at you again.  
"Ms. Serket, is it? Welcome to English class. Go ahead and sit where ever you want.", he says looking at your eye patch. You smirk and look around for a seat. The classroom is packed even though there are tables everywhere. But every table already has two people sitting at it. You see a table in the corner of the room with a short haired girl. You decide that's the only option you have. You notice the girl staring at you in a studying manner. It kinda creeps you out a little, but you walk over hesitantly, wondering if you still have the option to run for it. You finally sit down and look out the window. You look to your left to see the girl still staring at you. What the hell is her problem? You quickly turn back to face the window. After a few mintues, you glance at the girl, who is now paying attention to the teacher. She has short,black hair, and ... green lipstick? Why green? Weird. She has a green,longsleeve shirt on and a red skirt that stops just at her knees. She's also wearing black flats. She definitely has a weird fashion sense, but you don't really have room to speak about fashion. She is well dressed even though. You already know that this year is going to last forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for so many views! I can't believe it got so many! And as I promised, I will continue this! So here it is! Hope you like it! I love you all! If I made any mistakes, please tell me :) ~ENJOY~**

In the table in front of you sits a girl with short,light brown hair. She's wearing red glasses and staring straight ahead. She's wearing a short sleeved,teal shirt with dragons on it and black, loose jeans. In her hair is a bright red hair band. Her short hair flips up on the sides a little. Next to her is a short-ish boy with short,messy hair almost the same color as the girl he's sitting by. He's sitting with his chin resting on his hand with his elbow on the table. He doesn't look too happy. He actually looks bored and a little upset. You can't blame him though. He looks at the girl and sighs slightly. He's wearing a grey sweater and black skinny jeans. He whispers something to the girl that you can't quite catch. She just nods, and he turns around to face you. You pretend not to notice, and look down at the table, scratching at it with your finger nail. He turns back around, and whispers something back to the girl. She pinches him in the neck, and he quickly puts his hand where she had pinched him.  
"Ow! Terezi!", he half whispers. Apparently that's her name. She looks toward his direction and smiles in a very creepy way. The table next to yours has a small girl with short blonde hair and a blue hat that looks like a cat. She is wearing a long green jacket that looks way too big on her and a blue shirt with a cat on it. You guess she likes cats ... alot apparently. She has on short blue jean shorts, and fingerless,blue gloves. She is busy drawing. At least you aren't the only one who doesn't pay attention in class. Next to her is a tall boy with long,straight,black hair. He looks very strong and is wearing a black muscle shirt and dark grey shorts that go to his knees, and long black socks and ... kleats? What the hell? He has on sunglasses and the lenses are cracked. He is also wearing fingerless gloves. What's with the matching gloves. Oh well. You don't even care. Still, though, it's weird. Sitting in the table in front of them is a boy with short,black hair and wearing 3D glasses, a black,short sleeved shirt with black skinny jeans, and yellow converse shoes. Next to him is a girl with long,wavy,dark brown hair, who is wearing a long sleeved,dark red shirt, a short,red skirt, knee height,white socks, and red converse. She's reading a book. Judging from the cover, it's about some sort of apocalypse. Weird but cool you guess. In the table in front of them is a girl with long,wavy,red hair, wearing a violet-red tank top on, a blue and green skirt, and gold sandals. She has on violet-red,round glasses and a head band with a seahorse on it and also has on gold,round loop earings. Sitting next to her is a boy with short,dark brown hair with a purple streak on the front. He's wearing a long sleeve,purple shirt, blue skinny jeans, a blue and light blue striped scarf, and thick,black glasses. And you thought the others had a weird fashion sense. He looks melancholy. He looks over at the girl and stares at her for a few seconds before whispering something to her. She nods while smiling and hands him a piece of paper from her desk. Maybe he's copying off of her. You look down at your blank paper that the teacher handed the class. The girl next to you has already finished it. You think about copying her, but you don't even know her. It would be weird to do something like that to someone you don't even know. You look over to the weirdo hipster guy and then to the table to the right of them. Sitting in that table is a tall boy with scruffy,black hair, wearing a short sleeve,black shirt, and loose,black pants, with indigo polka dots on it. He also has on white makeup that resembles a clown. Werido. Next to him is a short boy with a brown mohawk and wearing a short sleeved, orange-brownish shirt with brown jeans. For some reason, you can't stop looking at him. What is it about him that makes you feel like you've seen him before? Then it hits you. 2nd grade. When you picked on that little boy. It looked just like him! No. No. Don't get ahead of yourself. It can't be him. The boy was in a wheel chair. The boy sitting in the front of the class, next to the werido clown, is not sitting in a wheel chair. It can't be him. If it was, would he be mad at you? He was never aggressive. He was just weak. But that doesn't matter, because it can't be him. You think back to that day. The day you lost your left eye. It was horrible. You remember the girl that punched you. You don't remember her name. All you remember was that she had short,black hair and that after you pushed the boy down, she spun you around, and punched you in the face hard. You never felt that much pain up until you got stabbed in the eye. She seemed so angry. She must've been friends with the crippled boy. The bell rings, ruining your train of thought and you go to your next class. After a few more class periods, lunch came. You enter the cafeteria with hesitance. You have no idea where to sit. You've never even met anyone yet. You look around, and see people eating happily with their friends. Suddenly a hand taps your shoulder. You turn around and see the girl that sat by you in English class smiling at you.  
"Hello. I'm Kanaya. I sat next to you in English class. Do you remember?", she has a slight British accent, and her voice sounds so proper.  
"Yeah, I remember. I'm Vriska.", you say without looking at her directly.  
"Well, there's an empty seat at the table I sit at. Would you like to sit with me?"  
You look up at her, and notice that her eyes are wide and full of hope.  
"Uh, sure. I guess. Where's it at?", you say lazily.  
"Great! Follow me.", she says happily before turning around and leading you to a table in the corner of the cafeteria. At the round table, there are 8 seats. She sits down next to the boy with the bad attitude who is sitting next to Terezi (if that's her name. You sorta forgot.) To the left of her is the cat girl, who is sitting next to the strong guy, who is sitting to the right of the boy that you hope isn't the boy that you bullied in 2nd grade, who is sitting by the clown guy. You sit down in between him and Kanaya.  
"Hello guys. This is Vriska. She's new here. Um, Vriska, this is Karkat.", she points at the boy next to her, "And next to him is Terezi, that's Nepeta, that's Equius, that's Tavros, and that's Gamzee.", she pointed to each person as she said their names. You wave a little and noticed that Terezi was staring directly at you. Karkat gave Terezi his soda, and she took it without taking her eyes off of you. What's her deal?  
"Purrhaps we should tell something about ourselves so that Vriska can get to know us better.", Nepeta says. Her voice is high but soft.  
"Great idea! I'll start!", Gamzee says happily,"I'm Gamzee motherfucking Makara, I love clowns and my best bro Tav! I also like horror movies." He pats Tavros on the back who looks up suddenly from his tray.  
"Uh, I'm, uh, Tavros Nitram. I like fantasy, and uh, fiction movies. And um, fairies, and uh, I guess, that's it.", he seems shy. And weak. Crap.  
"Your turn Equius.",Kanaya says incouragingly.  
"This is unimportant, and I will not partake in it." is all he says.  
"Come on Equius! Don't be purrsnickety!", Nepeta says.  
"Ugh. I like to lift weights and I like horses. There, happy?", he says quickly.  
"I am fury happy!", she turns back to you and continues, "Hi! I'm Nepeta Leijon! I love cats! And I also love to play roleplay games! Ooh! Ooh! And I love shipping! Hehe! Your turn Terezi."  
"I'm Terezi Pyrope. First I guess I should start out by stating that I am blind. I can smell colors and certain objects though. I like to play online roleplay games and want to be a lawyer when I grow up.", that must be why she always seems to be staring into space. She turns her head to Karkat's direction.  
"Go Karkles!", she pinches his neck.  
"Ow! Terezi! I hate when you do that! And don't call me Karkles! It's stupid! And I don't want to! This is stupid!", he practically yells.  
"You must forgive him. He's a bit grumpy...all the time.", Kanaya apologises. You stay quiet, and looks at him.  
"Come ON Karkles! Just say something!", Terezi tells him.  
"No!", Karkat refuses.  
"Ugh!",Terezi says before licking his face quick. "Do it!"  
"Bluh! Stop!", he yells wiping his cheek.  
"Fine! I'll do it for you!", Terezi clears her throat before continuing, "Bluh! I'm Karkat! I hate everyone! Bluh! Everything is stupid! Bluh Bluh!" Everyone laughs but Karkat. She licks his neck and grins. He just sits there looking angry. Kanaya clears her throat.  
"I'm Kanaya. I like to sew and design clothing. I also enjoy using my chainsaw any time I can. Although I haven't been sewing much due to my recent breakup with my ex-girlfriend. She moved away. Her name was Rose, and she used to sit where you sat actually.", she giggled sadly and then continued, "I guess that's it. Why don't you tell us something about yourself Vriska?", she looks at you with kind eyes. You hesitate to speak, but figure it won't hurt.  
"I'm Vriska Serket. I have an older sister named Aranea. I like roleplay games and spiders.", you say quietly smirking.  
"Why do you, um, have that eye patch on?", Tavros asks quietly but worriedly.  
"I got into an accident when I was little.", is all you say.  
"Oh? How did that happen?", Kanaya asks. Ugh. You hate when people ask you that question. It's so annoying how you have to repeat the same story every time someone gets a little curious.  
"Well, I was in 2nd grade. Some girl punched me and I ran away. While I was running, I ran into a needle sticking out of a car hood."  
Kanaya was silent. She was staring into space in a way that resembled Terezi. Her eyes were wide though.  
"W-why did she punch you?", Tavros asked quickly.  
"I was picking on some kid."  
"Who was the kid?", he asked quicker.  
"I forgot his name."  
"Why were you picking on him?"  
"I don't like to talk about it!", you yell. Everyone goes silent. You are so angry! You hate him asking all these questions! Who cares about it anyway! It's over now! Ugh! You slam your hands onto the table and get up to leave, when a hand grabs you by your wrist. You look down to see that it's Kanaya. Her gaze is directed forward still, but her eyes aren't widened anymore. After a few seconds, she lets go. You walk out of the cafeteria quickly. When you get out of the building, you start running. You don't know where you're going, but you don't care. You just run. You run until you find a small building to sit behind. You sit behind it for a while with your knees brought up to your face. Ugh. You're so stupid. You can't stand that kid! Why was he asking so many questions? There's no way he can be the boy from when you were little. You start crying. Suddenly, you hear footsteps. You look over your shoulder to find Terezi standing by the corner of the building looking somewhere else.  
"The witness leaves the courtroom.", she says grinning.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?", you snap. She turns to your direction after hearing where you are coming from.  
"It's just a joke.", her grin remains.  
"Whatever.", you turn away, sniffling. You just know she is looking at you. You can feel her stares, even though she can't see, she is staring right at you. You can feel her eyes poke at you, not getting anywhere otherwise.  
"What?!", you yell without thinking. After she doesn't say anything, you turn around quickly to find her looking at the sky.  
"It's grey. Isn't it?", she asks chopping her sentences in half.  
"What?"  
"The sky. It's grey, right?"  
"Uh, yeah, but how did you know that?", you are confused. You know she is blind. Atleast you think she is.  
"I can smell colors. I told you I could smell colors and certain objects. The color of the sky is grey."  
"Oh.", Oh? What was that? Say something else!  
"Karkle-I mean Karkat ... knows I can smell colors and objects, but he feels like he has to help me with everything. I get a little flustered ya know? Too much stress and smothering. I know he does it because he cares though. I care for him too, but...", she was caught off by Karkat running over to her and grabbing her by the shoulders, spinning her around to face him. She gasped in surprise. You did too to be honest.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU! WHY DID YOU RUN OUT LIKE THAT?! YOU COULD'VE TRIPPED OR FALLEN OR DIED!"  
"Calm down Karkat! I'm fine!", Terezi yelled in protest.  
"YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE BEING CALLED KARKL- Y-you called me Karkat."  
"Yeah. That's your name isn't it?!", she yells at him and runs off. You sit quietly, and you have also stopped crying. Karkat stays still for a few seconds, then runs after her.  
"Terezi! Wait!", you hear him call after a while. You sit for a while longer. You slowly lay onto the ground, feeling the soft grass beneath your face and skin. You fall asleep by accident.


	3. Chapter 3

**oh my gosh im so sorry i havent written in a while! thanks for the reviews, and here ya go! i hope you like it!**

"Vriska?", you hear a familiar voice ask. You open your dark blue eyes slowly, only to find Kanaya standing over you. You sit up quickly causing Kanaya to rush toward you.  
"You shouldn't sit up too quick like that. You just woke up. You'll get a headache.", her voice was calm.  
"What? How long was I asleep?"  
"About 20 minutes. Terezi said she saw you about 20 minutes ago anyway. So I figured that's about how long you slept. I found you just now though. What happened?"  
"Nothing! I'm fine. When does class start?", you snap.  
"In about 5 minutes. Do you need to go to the nurse?"  
"No! I said I'm fine. I just need a drink of water or something."  
"Hehe. Come on then.", she said before leading you to a nearby water fountain. She walks you to class, and then leaves to go to her own class. You sit bored in Geometry class thinking about everything that happened to you so far. Pretty weird, but you've had stranger first days. Mostly consisting of fights. But this time is different. You actually like some of the people in this school. Suddenly your mind drifts to Kanaya. There's something about her that makes you feel weird. You feel like you know her. You just can't figure it out. Then your mind goes somewhere you don't want it to. Tavros. Ugh. You just had to go to a school with him in it. Things couldn't get worse could they? After school ends, you walk to your crappy little apartment only to find your mother isn't there. Your sister is however. Your big sister, Aranea, gets on your nerves most of the time. She talks way too much, and has all these stupid ideas that make no sense, but she is your sister. You some what look up to her. She isn't your rolemodel or anything, you just want to be more like her in a way. You want her kindness. Her heart. Her way of knowing when to stop, or what to do, or her way of dealing with things. You do love your sister. You just wish she would shut up sometimes. And this is one of those times.  
"Vriska! Where did you put it?!", you hear her half yell. She was in the other room. She must've heard you come in. Damn. You should've been more quiet.  
"Put what?", you yell back.  
"The dictionary! I need it, but I can't find it. Did you hide it?! If you did, I will have you know, it is very rude to hide things from your own sibling. Especially something as important and useful as an English dictionary! It doesn't belong to me although, but it does belong to this family, and if I can't use it, then it can in no way count as a family dictionary. Vriska are you even listening to me?! Vriska!", blah blah blah. Booooorrring! Sometimes you wonder how her girlfriend, Meenah, deals with her.  
"Mom probably hid it from you. Do you really think I would touch your stuff?", you walk into the room where she is (the living room) so she doesn't have to yell.  
"As I have already stated, the dictionary is not mine. It is the family dictionary-."  
"You're the only one who uses it in this family. Why would you call it a "family" dictionary?", you say quickly, cutting Aranea off.  
"I dubbed it the family dictionary because it is used by the family. Sometimes Mom uses it, from time to time."  
She goes silent. That's never happened before. Good. Or not. Maybe it's bad. What could be going on in her mind?  
"Oh! By the way, how was your first day of school?", she asks out of curiosity, as if her train of thought tumbled into your life all of a sudden.  
"It's school. How do you think it went?", you say sarcastically.  
"It must've went great then! I'm so happy for you! Oh! Yeah! That's why I need the dictionary! I need another word for happy. You see, I am writing a summary about the human's emotions and feeling concerned with- Oh. I see. You don't really care, do you?," she says in a sad way, that almost makes you feel bad. Almost. You walk over to your room, and get on pesterchum. You think about who to text. You never really had any friends before. You always felt like you are the worst, so you act like you're the best. That's just the way you act. Others seem to think you are just a bitch. That may be true, but you do have feeling, and you don't like being lonely. A couple of people gave you their pesterchum account names. You have a choice of Equius, Tavros, Kanaya, Terezi, or Nepeta. You decide to pester Nepeta, seeing that she is the only one who doesn't really know what the hell is going on, and that's good. You don't feel like dealing with this shit right now. You just want to talk to someone just to talk to them. You turn on your computer, and find that someone has texted you. Shit. What is it this time?  
"You're so stupid. You think you're soooooooo cooooooool. Well you're not. You're just a bitch. A stupid spider bitch who thinks she can do whatever she wants just because she's strong. Well you're not as strong as you think you are. In fact, you're weak. You're weak just like your dumbass sister. You are nothing. You are useless. You deserve to die! Go die in hell you fucking bitch!"  
You re-read the message over and over again in your head, letting the words sink in. You know you shouldn't believe them, but you can't help it. You are a bitch. You're a stupid, rude, dumbass bitch. You push people around for fun, you make fun of people, you strive to be better than everyone else, and everyone thinks you are just a huge bitch. You have been getting messages related to this one ever since you were 12 years old. You thought they were just prank mails or something, but you began to believe them after a while. You can't take it anymore. You slam your laptop closed shut quickly and loudly, and run into the restroom. You grab a clean razor blade from the bottom drawer under the sink, and lock the door. You take the cap off, and make a quick swipe at your left wrist. You watch the blood trickle down your arm for a few seconds before making another cut, making it a little deeper this time. You continue to make more cuts until half of your forearm is cut. You look at the blood run slowly down your arm, and start crying out of anger. Why do you have to be this way. You weren't always this way. You used to be able to take the mean words and abusive messages, but after a while it got to be too much for you. You cry for a little while, thinking about how your mother would react if she knew about this. You look at your right arm. The scars from this arm are faded and healing now. You remember when your sister, Aranea, found out. She opened the door on you. It was only the second time you started doing it. After that, you always remember to lock the door before doing anything. Your sister's look on her face when she walked in will haunt you forever. You made her promise to never tell anyone, especially your mother. You bandage up your scarred left arm. You stop crying and leave the restroom to go back to your computer. You begin to pester Nepeta.  
-arachnidsGrip [AG] begins pestering arsenicCatnip [AC] at 7:03 PM.-  
AG: Hey sorry a8out today  
AC: :33 *ac pokes her head up to see her furiend!*  
AG: Um, what?  
AC: :33 Oh nothing :33 What's up Furiska!  
AG: Not much just trying to figure out what you just said  
AC: :33 It's just a roleplaying thing I do, it's pawesome!  
AG: ok I think I understand. it's like roleplaying games right?  
AC: :33 yeah!  
AG: Hmm. Strange, 8ut looks fun  
AC: :33 Oh it is! Would you like to try?  
AG: I would, 8ut I don't think its really my thing. I prefer to stick to playing real roleplaying games.  
AC: :33 Oh ok! So are you going to the dance?  
AG: Dance?  
AC: yeah! the school is having a fall furmal! It sounds pawsitively amazing!  
AG: oh. pro8a8ly not. Dancing isn't my thing.  
AC: :33 even if Kanaya is going?  
AG: what does she have to do with the dance?  
AC: :33 well, I have noticed that she looks at you in a difurent way than efurryone else.  
AG: what do you mean?  
AC: :33 do I have to spell it out fur you?!  
AG: I have n8 idea what y8u're talking a8out, 8ut it's m8king me feel uncomforta8le.  
AC: :33 oh come on! don't get your tail in a twist! hehehe  
AG: fine. what do you mean exactly?  
AC: :33 i mean, i think she likes you!  
AG: what?  
AC: :33 i think she has red f33ling fur you!  
AG: stop! even if she did like me, what makes you think i like her 8ack?  
AC: :33 it's all over your face at school! it's purrity obvious hehe :33  
AG: i h8ve n8 ide8 wh8t y8ur'e t8lking a8out! st8p putting w8rds in my m8uth!  
AC: :33 i wasn't silly! just making a point  
AG: sorry. w8. you 8elieve i have feelings for kanaya?  
AC: :33 it's ok :33 yes!  
AG: what kind?  
AC: :33 red!  
AG: red? what makes you say that?  
AC: :33 you s33m like you want to be her matesprite  
AG: m8sprite?! that's un8elieva8le!  
AC: :33 or maybe you could be her meowrail!  
AG: a moirail huh? seems kinda lame.  
AC: :33 why? Equius is my meowrail!  
AG: yeah, 8ut thats you. i just dont think i really need one.  
AC: :33 efurryone n33ds a meowrail!  
AG: well, idk. im not into 8eing anyone's meowrail.  
AG: *moirail  
AC: :33 oh come on!  
AC: :33 it's super fun!  
AG: *sigh*  
AG: i guess i could give it a try  
AC: :33 yay!  
AG: w8. how do i get her to 8e my moirail?  
AC: :33 that's easy! just ask her!  
AG: just ask? it cant 8e that easy.  
AC: :33 oh! it is! i asked Equius to be my meowrail and now we're the best of furiends!  
AG: i dont do well with the 8est of friends thing. i dont really have that many 8uddies of my own. i just hang around other people.  
AC: :33 hmm, well you could always just be her furiend. there's no n33d to fill your quadrants if you dont want to.  
AG: thanks for understanding. i guess just 8eing her friend is for the 8est.  
AC: :33 no prob! :33  
AC: :33 gtg, Equius is pestering me. hehe bye! :33  
-arsenicCatnip [AC] ceases pestering arachnidsGrip [AG] at 7:03 PM.-  
You stare at your computer screen. You having feelings for Kanaya? That's crazy. Or is it? Suddenly your computer makes a ringing noise, signaling that you have a new message...it's from Kanaya. You worry about what she wants. You don't want to fuck things up like you usually do. You have to make this work. You plan to ask her to be your moirail. You are incredibly nervous, and have a feeling you are going to totally fuck it up. But you have to do it. You have no idea why, but you feel obligated to do it. Maybe it's for Nepeta? No. You don't care about her weird shipping thing. Maybe it's for yourself? Whatever. You're going to do it.  
-grimAuxiliatrix [GA] begins pestering arachnidsGrip [AG] at 7:15 PM.-  
GA: Hello  
AG: Hey  
GA: I Need To Tell You Something  
AG: ok  
GA: It's Very Important  
AG: I have to tell you something too  
GA: Oh?  
AG: yeah. 8ut you can go first.  
GA: Um Ok  
GA: Here We Go  
GA: Do You Remember When You Were Little And You Were Picking On That Little Kid?  
AG: Yeah  
GA: And Do You Remember When Someone Punched You?  
AG: Yeah  
GA: Well  
GA: ...  
AG: what?  
GA: I-  
AG: just spit it out already!  
GA: I Was The One Who Punched You.  
AG: ...  
GA: Hello?  
GA: Vriska? Are You There?  
AG: wh8t  
GA: Please Don't Be Mad. I'm Incredibly Sorry.  
AG: don't 8e m8d?  
AG: wh8t kind 8f stupid qu8stion is th8t?  
GA: I'm Sorry. I Never Thought I Would See You Again.  
GA: And When You Walked In The Classroom For The First Time, I Knew It Was You.  
GA: Because Of Your Eye.  
AG: 8ecause of my eye?! 8re y8u 8n idiot?!  
GA: I Just Wanted To Stick Up For Tavros. I Didn't Mean For You To Get Severely Injured.  
AG: 8h! I guess th8t m8kes it ok then!  
GA: I Really Am Sorry  
AG: Y8u c8used it all!  
AG: all the bullying, the rudeness, the fights! I w8uld've b88n fine if it weren't f8r y8u! Y8u 8itch!  
AG: d8n't ever t8lk t8 me again!  
GA: Vriska, Please Don't Be This Way  
AG: Don't 8e this way?! W8. wh8t w8y?! Getting 8ngry?! Th8t's just h8w i 8m! deal with it!  
GA: Wait!  
AG: 8nd to think i w8nted y8u t8 8e my moirail!  
-arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 7:30 PM-

You can't believe she was the one who did this to you. All the pain and humiliation you went through was because of some weak,little bitch?! You are stronger than this. You are better than her. What happened to being so strong. You feel like all you are is a weak moron. You feel like you can't do anything. You can't believe you told her you wanted to be her moirail. Ugh! You feel so stupid! You slam your laptop closed and walk to your bed. You flop down on your bed and start crying. You are weak, stupid, a freak, a bitch, and all those other things people said about you. You are not the Vriska Serket you thought you were. You're not stronger than others, or better than others. You are just weak. Weaker than others. Worse than others.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry about the late update! I have been real distracted lately. I will continue to post new chapters for this story as soon as possible, and i hope you continue to like it. Thankyou to follows, reviews, and reads! I love you all! **

You wake up the next morning with your pillow wet. You must've cried too much, making it soggy. Gross. Oh well. You can take care of that later. Right now you have to get ready fro school...shit. You suddenly remember why you were crying. Kanaya. You wipe away the thought from your head. You find your glasses and stare at the patch on your left glasses lens. You sit like that for a few minutes and finally snap out of it. You then put on a white shirt and some black skinny jeans. You grab your grey jacket, and head out the door.  
"Wait! Vriska! You forgot something!", you hear the familiar voice of your sister, Aranea, behind you. You stop and turn around slowly.  
"What?"  
"You forgot this.", she hands you a magic 8 ball. What the hell? Oh. You suddenly understand.  
"Happy Birthday Vris Sis!"  
You scoff at her stupid nickname for you. She has called you that ever since you can remember.  
"A ball?"  
"No silly! A Magic 8 Ball! It is your favorite number, so I thought this would be a great gift for you! It is said to be able to tell the future by only answering yes/no questions, but we both know that can never happen! I-anyway, it's just a silly little thing you can take for good luck if you want.", she smiles at you realizing she has been talking too long. You smile lightly at her, and kiss her forehead lightly. (You're a couple inches taller than her.) She beams and blushes slightly.  
"Thanks. I'll make sure to use it today.", you slip it into your bag and give her a hug. She hugs back, and then walks back into the apartment building. You watch her walk away. You do love your sister. She has always been there for you, even when she talks too much. You slip your hands into your pocket and think about the fall air. It is currently September, and the leaves are already starting to change brown and orange and bright red. Suddenly your mind drifts to school. As much as you don't want to think about that, you guess you should sort everything out in your mind.  
You moved to this shitty town a week ago. You just started school. You met alot of people. You developted different feelings for said people. You realized the boy that you picked on in kindergarden goes to this school. You found out that the girl who punched you in the face in kindergarden causing you to lose your left eye also goes to this school. You realize that your sister is the only one you feel happy about thinking about.  
You feel a bit better now that you have everything in order in your brain, instead of it all being jumbled up in there, thrashing around, making a mess of your sanity. When you get to school, you look around for something to do. You are 30 minutes early, and you don't have anyone to talk to. You don't want to talk to anyone who sat at the lunch table you sat at yesterday because they are most likely talking with Kanaya and Tavros, and you don't feel like talking with them right now. You sit down on a bench in the hallway, and pull out your Magic 8 Ball from your back pack. You look at it intently for a while.  
Is Kanaya meant to be my Moirail? You think to yourself. You shake the ball back and forth for a second or two, and look at the little black screen closely. The triangle inside spins for a moment, and then finally stops.  
No.  
No? You think to yourself again. How can this be? You thought maybe you two could be Moirails. You even think about forgetting about the past with her, and apologizing. You quickly realize that this is a toy. Not a real fortune telling object. You sigh deeply, and decide to try again.  
Is Kanaya meant to be in my quadrant at all?  
You wait for a second.  
Yes.  
Yes? Maybe. Just maybe. You try one more time.  
Is Kanaya meant to be my...matesprite?  
You gulp and shake the 8 ball. No matter the outcome, you promise to yourself that you wont take this answer to heart. It is just a toy made for kids, and it doesn't mean anything. After all, Aranea bought it for you. She probably got it from some little store on the corner or something. You look down at the little black screen, just as you feel someone touch your shoulder. You look up quickly, throwing the ball into your back pack.  
"What?!", you practically yell, before even getting a good look at their face.  
"Sorry! God, I wwas just curious!", a familiar face looks down at you, standing tall, wearing a blue and purple striped scarf. It's the kid from your english class. You never found out his name. You meant to ask about him and his friends at lunch yesterday before things got weird.  
"Whatever. What do you want?"  
"I just wwanted to ask you wwhat happened yesterday. You yelled and then left dramatically. Wwhat the hell wwas that all about?"  
His voice is weird. You stare at the ground for a few seconds. Then anger starts to boil in your blood and you feel like you are about to blow any second now. You look up at him through his thick glasses.  
"Nothing. It's none of your business.", you say trying to calm down.  
"Wwell, I didn't care much anywway.", he says raising his voice a bit. Suddenly the girl who sat next to him yesterday in class comes up to him and puts his hand on his shoulder.  
"Eridan! Don't be so mean!", she looks at you, "I'm sorry! He can be crabby sometimes. You're new here right? I'm Feferi and this is Eridan! What's your name?", she says in a spunky voice.  
"Vriska.", you say looking at the ground.  
"Well, it's nice to meet you! Would you like to sit with us and our friends in lunch today?"  
"Um. I don't know. I was gonna sit alone."  
"Oh! Come on! Sitting alone is never fun! And we wouldn't mind right Eridan?"  
He looks at her and then at you.  
"I guess.", he says looking straight at you.  
"Great! We'll see you at lunch!", she says before locking arms with Eridan and walking away. You stay stationary on the bench and watch them walking and talking. You look away and see Equius walking over to you. Nepeta is on his shoulders. What kind of person gives someone a piggy back ride still? Aren't they like 17? You pretend not to notice them, and look down at your shoes.  
"Hi Furiska!", she says when they are in front of you. She taps Equius' arm, and he picks her up and puts her on the ground. She rubs her nose on his hand in a cat-like matter, and turns toward you.  
"So, how did it go?", she says quietly after moving closer to you.  
"How did what go?", you know exactly what she is talking about, but you don't feel like talking about it.  
"You know! Asking Kanaya to be your meowrail! What'd she say?"  
"I didn't ask her."  
"What?! Why not?"  
"She told me something, and I didn't get to tell her.", you lie. You remember the conversation you had with Kanaya last night. You practically confessed it to her when you yelled at her through text message.  
"Oh. Well, are you going to tell her today?"  
"Probably not.", you try to stay calm.  
"Oh, ok. I'll text you later tonight! Hope your day is pawsitively purrfect!", she says a little louder before taking Equius' hand and skipping away. Equius just walks quickly. You're not surprised though. He doesn't seem like the person to skip. They resemble a father and child when strolling down the hallway. This makes you smile almost, watching them. Suddenly the bell rings, making you jump slightly. You watch as kids scatter the hallway going to class. You wait until the traffic has cleared mostly, and then slowly begin to walk to class. When you get to class, everyone is already sitting in their seats excepts for you. You sit down next to Kanaya without saying a word. The teacher walks in and begins the lesson, but you ignore him. You look out the window, and think about everything that has happened. You hate it here even more now. Atleast there are some people here that aren't total assholes. Like Nepeta and Equius. And Eridan and Feferi. They seem okay. Suddenly Kanaya taps your shoulder. You look over to her, and she hands you a note without looking at you. You figure it's from her, but when you open it, it says it's from Tavros.  
**_Um, hello. I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I guess I just got too, um, curious. So, um, I wanted to tell you something. I was the kid that you bullied in second grade. I got fake legs though. So now, I can walk, and don't have to use a wheel chair. I'm sorry I didn't, uh, tell you earlier._**  
You stare at the note. You already figured out that he was the one from when you were little, but you didn't want to say anything. Now that you've got his attention, you might as well write back.  
**_Yeah. I figured that out yesterday. 8ut don't 8eat yourself up a8out it. It wasn't your fault. And it wasn't Kanaya's fault either. It was mine. I h8 to admit it, 8ut it's true._**  
**_Ok._**  
You crumble the note up after you got it back from him. You notice that everytime Kanaya passed the note to you, she didn't look at you once. You think back to the conversation you had with her yesterday. She seemed so heart-broken. You almost feel bad about getting angry at her. Then Terezi turns around and hands you a note quickly before turning around. You open it and quickly read it.  
**_SORRY 4BOUT Y3ST3RD4Y. 1 H4D TO C4LM K4RKL3S DOWN. H3'S B3TT3R NOW. H3H3. 4R3 YOU OK4Y?_**  
**_I wouldn't say okay, 8ut I'm not dead, so i guess i'm fine._**  
**_H3H3. K4N4Y4 T4LK3D TO M3 B3FOR3 CL4SS 4ND SH3 S41D SH3 F33LS T3RR1IBLE. SH3 W4S B34T1NG H3RS3LF UP 4BOUT WH4T H4PP3N3D L4ST N1GHT 4LOT. (SH3 TOLD M3 4BOUT WH3N YOU W3R3 L1TTL3, 1 HOP3 YOU DON'T M1ND)_**  
**_I don't mind. she feels that 8ad?_**  
**_Y34H. SH3 S41D SH3 W4NT3D TO T4LK TO YOU 4BOUT 1T TOD4Y, BUT SH3 DO3SN'T KNOW WH4T TO S4Y._**  
**_damn it. now i feel 8ad. and i never feel 8ad. ugh she's so fussy. i h8 it._**  
**_TH3N T3LL H3R! SH3 N33DS CLOSUR3! 4ND YOU DO TOO._**  
**_8ut what if i'm too l8. what if she doesn't forgive me? and what the hell am i supposed to say? _**  
**_1 DON'T KNOW. 1'M NOT 4 TH3R4P1ST! BUT WH4T 1 DO KNOW 1S TH4T 1F YOU DON'T S4Y SOM3TH1NG TO H3R, YOU W1LL N3V3R STOP F33L1NG B4D FOR H3R._**  
**_shit. ugh fine. i'll talk to her after shcool._**  
**_GOOD. I 3XP3CT YOU TWO TO B3 FR13NDS BY TOMOROW! :]_**  
When you get the note back, you crumble it up and throw it into your backpack, and sigh. You look out the window and gaze at the dry grass blowing about. You try to forget everything, but it just keeps flooding back in. You wish you had never moved to this stupid school. But if you hadn't, you would've had to deal with the shitty people at your old school. There was a boy there named John something. You can't remember his last name, but you felt feeling for him. You picked on him some, and it did catch his attention. But when you told him about said feelings, he told you that he didn't have the same feelings, and that he liked someone else. You got so mad that you beat him up in the school's back yard. You beat him until he couldn't breath. You got caught a day later, and was taken out of school because of it. A week later, your mother decided to move. Aranea was heart-broken because she had found someone that she developed red feelings for. She didn't talk the whole time you were all on the road. A few days after you had arrived in this shit town, though, she was back to her old self, talking up a storm. She's good at getting over things easily. You wish you could forget things that easily.


	5. Chapter 5

Lunch time eventually came around, and once you got your tray, you searched for Feferi and/or Eridan. You spotted them after a few seconds of looking and noticed that they were all at the table already. Feferi noticed that you looked a little lost and went over to you.  
"Come on! I'll introduce you to my friends!", she said in her usual excited voice, and grabbed your arm, almost making you spill you lunch. She lead you over to the table where three other people sat. She sat next to Eridan. To the left of him was a boy with 3D looking glasses, who you think you've seen in class before, and to the left of him was a girl with long wavy hair. You sit next to Feferi, and start to open your soda, when Feferi starts a conversation.  
"Hey guys! This is Vriska! She's new here. Have you guys ever seen her around campus?"  
"I have.", the long-haired girl says in a melancholy voice.  
"Cool! So you already know Eridan, and that's Sollux, and next to him is Aradia. Do you guys wanna introduce yourselves?", Feferi points to each person when she was stating their name for the first time, "Aradia why don't we start with you?"  
"Okay. I'm Aradia Megido. I like corpses and archeaology. I also like to play video games when I get the chance.", Aradia's voice is calm and dead sounding. Almost like a ghost. Weird, but interesting. She continues after a few seconds of silence, "Sollux?"  
"What?", he says in an annoyed voice.  
"Aren't you going to tell about yourself?"  
"Why? Thith ith kinda dumb.", he has an annoying lisp, and his attitude resembles Karkat's.  
"Sollux, that's rude."  
He sighs and looks at her.  
"Fine. I'm Thollux Captor. I like beeth, video gameth, and obviouthly the colorth red and blue. I gueth you already notithed that I have a lithp, tho I don't have to talk about that. I gueth that'th it."  
Aradia gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, making Sollux blush. She smiles at him, and he wraps his arm around her waist. You figure they are matesprites.  
"Eridan, aren't you gonna thay thomething?"  
"I guess.", he clears his throat before continuing. "I'm Eridan Ampora. I like to spend most of my time reading. I also like to chat wwith friends. There. Noww it's your turn Fef."  
"Yay! I'm Feferi! I love cuddlefish! I love to swim and text too! I also love fish! Did I say that already? Oh well. Hehe! I think that's it. So what about you Vriska?"  
"Um, I like playing roleplaying games, my lucky number is eight, and I have an older sister that goes to this school. Her name is Aranea.", you say.  
"Aranea Serket?! My older sister is friends with her! She talks about her alot! She says she's nice, but she talks alot. Heh.", Feferi says.  
"Heh, yeah. She does talk alot. It gets annoying sometimes, but there's something about her that makes you like her anyway. I don't know. I guess she's alright.", you like talking about your sister. She seems to make you forget about all of the bad things that are happening in your life, and remember the good times you've had with your weird family. You guess you could say she's like a comfort zone. An annoying comfort zone. You snap out of your train of thought and notice that Aradia is staring at you. Is she blind too? No, if she was, she would've said something.  
"What happened?", she says nonchalantly.  
"What happened to what?", you wish you would've said that more calmly. You don't want to drive more people away.  
"Your eye.", is all she says.  
"Oh. I had an accident when I was little. I was running and ran into a car needle.", you say in a more calm voice. You try to take deep breaths. You don't want to repeat yesterday's disaster. Aradia's eyes widen. She stares at you like she saw a ghost. You look at your tray, and take a sip of your soda.  
"I gotta go. Uh, I have some homework to finish up.", you lie. You want to get out quickly before things get awkward.  
"Okay! Do you wanna eat with us tomorow for lunch too?", Feferi looks at you happily.  
"I don't know. Maybe. I'll think about it. Bye.", you say rushingly. You walk out as normally as possible, and go to the main building so you won't be late for your next class. You sit down on a bench in the hallway. You think to yourself for a moment. You realize that you aren't the same as when you were in middleschool and freshman year. You were more rebelious then. You liked things your way and only your way. But things just seem to be slowing down. You aren't getting in to as many fights. You are happy about that, but it feels different and almost scary. You have never liked change. You have always been scared of it actually. You have even been scared of being scared of change. You feel like all of the worst qualities about you, were the best qualities about you. You were you. But now, you don't feel like you at all. If you were in middle school, and you found out who punched you in kindergarden, you would've beaten their ass up for it. But you don't feel obligated to. You feel angry of course, just not obligated to do something about it. You ignore your problems, instead of taking action. You feel more ... mature? You push all of your thoughts out of your head, and take out your magic 8 ball. You stare at it for a couple of seconds and then think to yourself.  
Am I going to be okay?  
Yes.  
OK. That's a start. Your mind suddenly drifts to Kanaya.  
Is Kanaya meant to be my friend?  
Yes.  
You are almost scared to ask about the matesprite thing, but then you remember that this is a toy, and has no real effect in the outcome that it predicts.  
Is Kanaya meant to be my matesprite?  
No.  
You smirk at the object. Of course this is a toy, but it seems to be mocking you almost. You know this is meant to humor a child, but it seems so real. You begin to get angry. You throw it back into your backpack just as the bell rings. Ugh. Great. You have no idea what to believe now. You decide to forget about it. You hate Kanaya. And you don't even know why.


End file.
